Sasori Leyroad
44a505121e963ba00f9fbc56b3d6a6ab--shinsengumi-okita-souji-hakuouki.jpg Okita.Souji.(Hakuouki).full.415577.jpg cc6244d64074f33aca6519803438a989--hot-anime-anime-guys.jpg Okita.Souji.(Hakuouki).600.166593.jpg c5b46e47039121f6a493ae228afc7b21--popular-anime-manga.jpg c3ffb23efaca6cc8f866c058c469fe7c--hot-anime-anime-guys.jpg Okita.Souji.(Hakuouki).600.183394.jpg Sasori Leyroad 「杜楼努蠍, Leyroad Sasori」 is one of the many deuteragonists of Starry Knights. Sasori is the upcoming King of Florin ever since his father died of a mysterious illness, an old country island on the sea, however, some of his people have been disappearing over the span of several months. It's Kida, Jungkook, and Eden's duty to see what they can do to help his people. Sasori holds the title for, "The White Rose of Pride." Seeing how Sasori only cared for him without regards to others. Appearance Sasori is considered handsome amongst his people and everyone around him, with reddish-brown hair in a topknot and purple eyes. He does cut his hair sorter though, when he leaves his kingdom as a meaning of disownment, seeing it as a way to leave things behind. Leaving it in a somewhat long, but shorter shaggy brown hair, sometimes it's neat and styled when he had the strength to do so and isn't lazy enough to just leave it like a mop on his head. Sasori has purple eyes, some say they even "sparkle" at night because of his ability to see in the dark from training himself as a child, whenever he'd get lost as a child in the mountains. Since he didn't ever like being at home, Sasori enjoyed just hiking the mountains and conversing with the local oni. Sasori isn't fond of wearing his traditional clothing he's made to wear at the kingdom as his role of the prince, he usually likes to wear a loose red, gray, and orange top and green hakama with a kind of white bandaging around his calves. He much rather likes to wear his Western-styled clothing, something in burgundy pants, and a lighter color jacket with a thin white shirt underneath when he's blended in with the other people of his kingdom. Sasori happens to wear this attire during missions as well, but at home, he lingers around in loose kimonos. Sasori is known for his "Cheshire" like the expression, being the king of a poker face, no one really knows what his intentions are because he's not one to show his expressions on his sleeve. Sasori is almost always either laughing at someone else's demise as he teases them to the high heavens or he's just too caught up in his own thing. Sasori is a man of his own words, never too cocky or overconfident. In his Oni state, Sasori's eyes turn red while his hair grows a pale white. His irises become blown out. Personality Sasori has a charming if somewhat sadistic personality and is mighty fond of sarcasm. Half of the time, none of the other Roses take him too seriously because they can never read his true intentions. He's known for how charming he can be, though at the time, often saying and getting whatever he wants by a matter of mere words; mere sweet talk. He enjoys pulling pranks on the other Roses members with Robin, especially on Karna & Eden since they're the easiest targets. As much as he tries to hide it, most of the time with either his teasing and blunt rudeness, Sasori is a good-natured fellow seems to be the type of person who likes to keep important information to himself, just to see what happens, but he won’t hesitate to jump in to save someone from his land. He also speaks without a filter, which often leads him in fights with Ikuto or Henry, but happens to be one of the sharpest amongst the Roses. Always nearly on his toes, no one ever getting the best of him. Due to his care-free nature, Sasori has no interest in being King, because he knows a "King" can only save the kingdom from just a throne and nothing more. He wants to actually help his people from pain and sorrow, on the front lines. Sasori likes to drink heavily though because he likes to have his own fun, and it makes his stomach feel full. Often enjoying one with Oz, Tsubasa, or Lavi, but he likes asking Kida to join when none of the other boys are around to bother him about it. Kida is the best to tease when she's drunk since she's too "cute". Sasori has manners though, usually just tucking her into bed as he'd either sleep peacefully next to her or go on a walk. When it comes to his feelings towards Kida, he's one of the Rose's at is the most obvious about it. Often teasing her about her looks for the day, calling her "pretty" or lightly patting her bum whenever he's near or just happening to pass by. Sasori has a tough skin too, often laughing at Robin or Ikuto when they try to make smart remarks at him, easily challenging them to a duel if they dare try him anymore; Sasori easily beating them in a sword match or the like. Sasori claims nothing hurts his feelings, though, he was once hurt and showed anger for once when Kida slapped him for trying to help her. Sasori has an odd knowledge of old things as well; like noting certain things about animals or knowing certain country polities by heart. Stats Card Synopsis Sasori is the next to take the throne, but he wants nothing of it. He wants to travel, but he refuses to hand it to his corrupt uncle who intends to use the villagers as slaves for the nearby borders. Sasori is short on help when the neighboring country tries to take his people, but Kida and Zero come to help. Sasori homunculi counterpart gives the other country some night crawlers and black blood to fight back. He ends up handing the crown over to his close friend since childhood, who actually ends up being his brother; Yuugo. Synopsis Sasori is the next to take the throne, but he wants nothing of it. He wants to travel, but he refuses to hand it to his corrupt uncle who intends to use the villagers as slaves for the nearby borders. Sasori is short on help when the neighboring country tries to take his people, but dia and disks come to help. Sasori homunculi counterpart gives the other country some night crawlers and black blood to fight back. He ends up handing the crown over to his close friend since childhood, who actually ends up being his brother; Kasuka. Abilities High Intelligence *Sasori is known for being quick on his wit and is better on his own when it comes to thinking. **He prefers working on his own, but since he's with the Roses now, he claims its more of a headache for more people to look out for. None the less, he usually thinkings up strategies with his numbers. *Sasori is known for being highly sharp and on his toes when it comes to dire situations to come up with strategies and the like. **Nothing ever gets past him because of his photographic memory. Sasori remembers everything at least once. * He is known to be able to formulate well in advance to work with his plans. *He also has been able to take advantage of an enemy's weaknesses and exploit them to help gain an advantage over them. **Usually using that clever mouth of his until the enemy caves over. Expert Swordsman *Sasori is one of the greatest swordsmen within the Roses and in his own country **He still recognizes Leo's great strength and skill, and acknowledge Lavi as the best of them all. *He usually helps tutor Robin because of his lack of swordplay and likes to spare with Leo for fun. **Since he and Robin easily step on each other toes, training sessions don't last too long. *Sasori's swordplay style is more flatly, as he shows his wit and expressions as he fights, but he uses it like a facade to lure people into his true intentions. **Tsubasa says Sasori style is very "dirty" and is unlike a true swordsman, while Sasori laughs at him. Half-Oni *When the other half of Sasori overcomes him, he has immense strength. **Being able to fight both Eden or Robin with just his fits. *He also gains an immense speed. **Being to overcome even Leo when he's using his "Flash Master" *His Reiastu also doubles, making it able for him to use his Aria in dangerous ways without running out of Reiastu. **It even surpasses Tsubasa and Oz's level. *Though in this form, Sasori doesn't usually have enough self-control, so he tries to quickly distance himself from anyone around him before he goes berserk. *Luckily, it doesn't last very long though since he does run out of Reiastu at some point. *Unforuntallty, because of this form, Sasori does need blood sometimes for his own wellness or he easily gets sicker. Hidden Dragon (隠れ竜王'') *Hidden Dragon is the vessel equipped and gifted to him by Drake after he formed a vow with Kida. **Since he is a master of the sword. **Sasori was actually disappointed at first because it wasn't a "cooler" vessel like the other roses. *Hidden Dragon is a long katana with a white hilt, with a golden bronze bow-shaped tsuba. He carries it in a white scabbard attached to a strap hanging on his waist. *If you listen close enough to the sword, you can hear the buzzing of the electricity running through the blade. **It also shocks anyone that isn't Sasori if you touch it. Vívido Voltio (鮮烈電圧, Vivid Volt) *Sasori's Aria granted to him from his vow with Kida and Drake, it's Lightning Magic. *It allows him to produce and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will, having complete control over its manifestation. *He usually uses it to surround Hidden Dragon as he attacks or he points Hidden Dragon like a spear and allows the discharge to extend out. *Depending on Sasori's level of Reiastu, he can generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. The blast usually depends on his ability to control it. Trueno Rugiente (轟音,'' Roaring Thunder) *Sasori's signature ability, he can only use for a short amount of time because it takes too much of his Reiastu, thus, he can only use it in extreme measures. *Sasori merges with Drake into something of a buzzing and vibrant thunderbolt. Transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Though when he's standing still, Sasori's body is clearly engulfed in an electrical surge of white lightning. In which, the only thing is depictable is his eyes, facial features, the silhouette of his clothing and the red markings that show up below his eyes. *This also allows Sasori to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through his body when he's transformed, this form also grants him some traits typical of real lightning: he's shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at his destination from places away from sight as though as he was teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing his path, with the voltage of his bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc throughout a large airship. *He generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them to a degree, leaving them numb, but usually, this terminates any enemy it's used on. Though after this use, Sasori will faint for a while. Trivia *Sasori is an extremely heavy drinker and usually drinks at night with Tsubasa and Oz because they "share the same old soul he does." **On a foul day, he'll mess up one of the younger Roses like Senri because he likes seeing them suffer from a hangover. *Sasori enjoys sparing in his free time or napping. When he does spare, he's usually found doing so with Leo for a fun match or winning, he tries for Ikuto or Robin. If Sasori is feeling in particularly cocky that day, he'll challenge Lavi, to which he always loses. **Because of his skills with the sword, he teaches Robin so he may learn more, as well as Senri even though they don't get along. *Sasori's mood typically changes with the weather, when it's hot, he's usually in a good mood, but when it's cold and raining, Sasori makes sure to terrorize everyone. **He'll usually use his own Aria to try and change it, but often get's scolded by Kida. Seeing if anyone else sees him. *Sasori misses home sometimes since he hasn't left the country before, so Eden and Leo help Kida with making some of his food from home. **He doesn't regret it though since Ikuto allows him to visit a lot. *Sasori also likes to tease around the younger Roses for their profound crush on Kida, thus, he usually sneaks a kiss on her cheek or lips just to irritate them. *Sasori likes to nap a lot, so he and Tsubasa nap in the lounging area during the noon with a fan on. **Sasori and Oz once spooned napping, and Eden and Robin won't live them down for it. *Sasori likes to live the modern life and is usually wandering around the city on his own to explore the world. Sometimes running into Karna at work, or Henry on odd jobs, or Eden and Robin beating up someone. *Due to Ikuto's magic, he managed to get a job at Kida's high school as the Kendo and History Instructor. **In which, he teases the living hell out of her constantly, but he's extremely overprotective of her when people come to "pick" on her. *Sasori is very watchful over Kida though, making sure no harm comes to her. **He doesn't care to admit, but he loves his Roses too. *Because of his half-oni likeness, he loses control over this side often when he isn't on guard. **because of this, he often tries to distance himself from him and the other Roses. Not wanting to hurt anyone. **The only way to suppress this is usually through bloodlust, in which, either Karna or Kida gives to him. Category:Rose Knights Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans Category:Characters